The Mysterious New Boy (working title)
by WrenBlake74
Summary: Kazuto Yamamoto, a mysterious new boy at Ouran Academy, accidentally stumbles upon the Host Club one afternoon. In the Host Club's efforts to get him to join, Kazuto takes an interest in a certain honor student... but how will his past fare with the club? (Haruhi x OC)


**A/N: Hey everyone! This is a fanfiction idea I literally just woke up with. Constructive criticism is welcome, but **_**no flames please**_**! Thank you!**

**SUMMARY: Kazuto Yamamoto, a mysterious new boy at Ouran Academy, accidentally stumbles upon the Host Club one afternoon. In the Host Club's efforts to get him to join, Kazuto takes an interest in a certain honor student... (Haruhi x OC)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**Ouran High School Club**_** or any of its characters. I only own my OC. While there is some inspiration from **_**The Fruit of Grisaia**_**, it's not enough to classify as a crossover or contain spoilers for it.**

...

When Kazuto Yamamoto heard he'd soon be going to Ouran Academy, his first reaction was to groan in annoyance.

He had heard what the students there were like. Stuck-up rich kids, who know nothing about life outside of that. It didn't exactly sound like his idea of "trying to be normal"; but he couldn't fight what his placement ended up being.

In fact, he probably made it into Ouran Academy because he'd be too advanced for other schools. So he had to deal with it.

The train reached his final destination. He grabbed his backpack-the only type of luggage he had-and stepped onto the concrete ground of the train station.

As he exited the train station, he made note of the street it was on. _Good. I know where it is in case I need to... disappear._ He had been told that disappearing from that town should only be used as a last resort-and Kazuto Yamamoto wasn't one to break rules that were given to him so firmly.

Then he was on his way.

He made note of everything around him. _It's always wise to know your surroundings,_ he'd always been told.

By the time Kazuto made it to the complex where his new apartment would be, it had gone from 10am to noon. A solid two hour walk from the train station.

He went up the stairs to his new place-apartment 216-and pulled out the key to it he was given.

"You must be our new neighbor."

Kazuto quickly turned his head to face speaking to him. A girl in a pink sundress, with brown eyes and brown hair, almost cut like a pageboy's. She held a basket of clothing on her hip. He noted that she couldn't be any more than five feet tall, but could easily have been mistaken for a young boy if she had worn something more masculine or androgynous.

"I'm Haruhi. Haruhi Fujioka. I live next door." The girl pointed towards her apartment, 217.

"Mm," Kazuto replied. "I'm Kazuto."

"Kazuto," Haruhi repeated to herself. "Well, I'll probably be seeing you around. If you need anything, feel free to ask me or my dad."

The girl wandered into her apartment, laundry in tow.

Kazuto proceeded to unlock the door to the apartment and stepped inside.

...

Monday morning, rumors flew around Ouran Academy-rumors that there would be yet _another_ commoner studying at their school.

So naturally, during Host Club hours, Haruhi was faced with a _lot_ of questions from customers about it.

"So, Haruhi," one girl asked her. "Do you know this person?"

"Well, I haven't heard what their name is yet, so I can't say for sure if I do," Haruhi replied. "Though, I have heard that they'll be joining my class."

"Do you know if they're a boy or a girl?" another one of her customers asked her.

"I don't. But I don't think it matters, anyway. They obviously did a lot of work to be accepted here, so what difference does their gender make?"

Her customers pondered this.

"That's a good point, Haruhi," the girl responded.

After Host Club hours were over and all the customers had left, Kyoya Ootori decided to do his research on the rumored "new kid" that would be starting school the following day.

...

Haruhi placed her bag over her chair and sat down in class. She began sorting through her homework-which assignment was for which subject, etc.

"Hey, Haruhi."

Haruhi, upon hearing Hikaru Hitachiin's voice, turned to look at him. "What?"

"Could we copy your homework?" Hikaru and his brother, Kaoru, asked in unison.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "You already know the answer to that."

"Aw, come on!"

"No. Do your homework next time."

"But Haruhi!" Kaoru tried to get her to give in.

"What part of 'no' do you two not understand?" Haruhi turned back to sorting through her homework.

Hikaru was about to butt in again before _he_ stepped into the room.

_Kazuto Yamamoto_.

He was about six feet tall, with black hair that almost covered his eyes, but not quite. He was wearing casual clothing-obviously too poor to afford the school uniform.

The room almost went dead silent as the mysterious boy made his way to an empty desk in the back of the room.

"That guy seems... creepy..." Hikaru said quietly to Kaoru and Haruhi.

"Yeah... definitely." Kaoru nodded in agreement.

"He's my neighbor," Haruhi observed.

The twins turned to look at her, almost frightened. "Your _neighbor_?!"

Haruhi turned to look at the twins. "Yeah. He moved in Saturday afternoon."

"So he's new in town," Hikaru said with a nod. "He's still pretty scary looking."

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "He's just a person."

The bell rang, and class began.

The twins kept sneaking glances at Kazuto. Kazuto, who was highly focused on his work, could still tell he was being stared at. Once he caught Kaoru looking at him, he gave him a glare that could frighten someone who was ten times bigger than him.

Shivers went up Kaoru's spine. He mouthed "sorry" before returning to his work.

...

Kazuto recognized Haruhi from the moment he walked into the room-and also noticed that she wore the male uniform. It was really none of his business _why_ Haruhi wore the male uniform, so he didn't think too much of it.

After class was over for the morning, Kazuto found himself searching for a place to study. He ran into multiple problems with this, however; several of the libraries and so-called "quiet places" were very much _not_ quiet.

That's when Kazuto Yamamoto found himself in front of the abandoned music room...

...

**A/N: Hopefully that's a good start to what's going to be a roller-coaster of a fanfic, lol. Reviews would be very much appreciated-it'll help keep me going! Thanks for reading~**


End file.
